Gynoid lipodystrophy is a localized metabolic disorder of the subcutaneous tissue which leads to an alteration in the topography of the cutaneous surface (skin), or a dimpling effect caused by increased fluid retention and/or proliferation of adipose tissue in certain subdermal regions. This condition, commonly known as cellulite, affects over 90% of post-pubescent women, and some men. Cellulite commonly appears on the hips, buttocks and legs, but is not necessarily caused by being overweight, as is a common perception. Cellulite is formed in the subcutaneous level of tissue below the epidermis and dermis layers. In this region, fat cells are arranged in chambers surrounded by bands of connective tissue called septae. As water is retained, fat cells held within the perimeters defined by these fibrous septae expand and stretch the septae and surrounding connective tissue. Furthermore, adipocyte expansion from weight gain may also stretch the septae. Eventually this connective tissue contracts and hardens (scleroses) holding the skin at a non-flexible length, while the chambers between the septae continue to expand with weight gain, or water gain. This results in areas of the skin being held down while other sections bulge outward, resulting in the lumpy, ‘orange peel’ or ‘cottage-cheese’ appearance on the skin surface.
Even though obesity is not considered to be a root cause of cellulite, it can certainly worsen the dimpled appearance of a cellulitic region due to the increased number of fat cells in the region. Traditional fat extraction techniques such as liposuction that target deep fat and larger regions of the anatomy, can sometimes worsen the appearance of cellulite since the subdermal fat pockets remain and are accentuated by the loss of underlying bulk (deep fat) in the region. Many times liposuction is performed and patients still seek therapy for remaining skin irregularities, such as cellulite.
A variety of approaches for treatment of skin irregularities such as cellulite and removal of unwanted adipose tissue have been proposed. For example, methods and devices that provide mechanical massage to the affected area, through either a combination of suction and massage or suction, massage and application of energy, in addition to application of various topical agents are currently available. Developed in the 1950's, mesotherapy is the injection of various treatment solutions through the skin that has been widely used in Europe for conditions ranging from sports injuries to chronic pain, to cosmetic procedures to treat wrinkles and cellulite. The treatment consists of the injection or transfer of various agents through the skin to provide increased circulation and the potential for fat oxidation, such as aminophylline, hyaluronic acid, novocaine, plant extracts and other vitamins. The treatment entitled Acthyderm (Turnwood International, Ontario, Canada) employs a roller system that electroporates the stratum corneum to open small channels in the dermis, followed by the application of various mesotherapy agents, such as vitamins, antifibrotics, lypolitics, anti-inflammatories and the like.
Massage techniques that improve lymphatic drainage were tried as early as the 1930's. Mechanical massage devices, or Pressotherapy, have also been developed such as the “Endermologie” device (LPG Systems, France), the “Synergie” device (Dynatronics, Salt Lake City, Utah) and the “Silklight” device (Lumenis, Tel Aviv, Israel), all utilizing subdermal massage via vacuum and mechanical rollers. Other approaches have included a variety of energy sources, such as Cynosure's “TriActive” device (Cynosure, Westford, Mass.) utilizing a pulsed semiconductor laser in addition to mechanical massage, and the “Cellulux” device (Palomar Medical, Burlington, Mass.) which emits infrared light through a cooled chiller to target subcutaneous adipose tissue. The “VelaSmooth” system (Syneron, Inc., Yokneam Illit, Israel) employs bipolar radiofrequency energy in conjunction with suction to increase metabolism in adipose tissue, and the “Thermacool” device (Thermage, Inc., Hayward, Calif.) utilizes radiofrequency energy to shrink the subdermal fibrous septae to treat wrinkles and other skin defects. Other energy based therapies such as electrolipophoresis, using several pairs of needles to apply a low frequency interstitial electromagnetic field to aid circulatory drainage have also been developed. Similarly, non-invasive ultrasound is used in the “Dermosonic” device (Symedex Medical, Minneapolis, Minn.) to promote reabsorption and drainage of retained fluids and toxins.
Another approach to the treatment of skin irregularities such as scarring and dimpling is a technique called subcision. This technique involves the insertion of a relatively large gauge needle subdermally in the region of dimpling or scarring, and then mechanically manipulating the needle below the skin to break up the fibrous septae in the subdermal region. In at least one known method of subcision, a local anesthetic is injected into the targeted region, and an 18 gauge needle is inserted 10-20 mm below the cutaneous surface. The needle is then directed parallel to the epidermis to create a dissection plane beneath the skin to essentially tear through, or “free up” the tightened septae causing the dimpling or scarring. Pressure is then applied to control bleeding acutely, and then by the use of compressive clothing following the procedure. While clinically effective in some patients, pain, bruising, bleeding and scarring can result. The known art also describes a laterally deployed cutting mechanism for subcision, and a technique employing an ultrasonically assisted subcision technique.
Certain other techniques known as liposuction, tumescent liposuction, lypolosis and the like, target adipose tissue in the subdermal and deep fat regions of the body. These techniques may include also removing the fat cells once they are disrupted, or leaving them to be resorbed by the body's immune/lymphatic system. Traditional liposuction includes the use of a surgical cannula placed at the site of the fat to be removed, and then the use of an infusion of fluids and mechanical motion of the cannula to break up the fatty tissue, and suction to “vacuum” the disrupted fatty tissue directly out of the patient.
The “Lysonix” system (Mentor Corporation, Santa Barbara, Calif.) utilizes an ultrasonic transducer on the handpiece of the suction cannula to assist in tissue disruption (by cavitation of the tissue at the targeted site). Liposonix (Bothell, Wash.) and Ultrashape (TelAviv, Israel) employ the use of focused ultrasound to destroy adipose tissue noninvasively. In addition, cryogenic cooling has been proposed for destroying adipose tissue. A variation on the traditional liposuction technique known as tumescent liposuction was introduced in 1985 and is currently considered by some to be the standard of care in the United States. It involves the infusion of tumescent fluids to the targeted region prior to mechanical disruption and removal by the suction cannula. The fluids may help to ease the pain of the mechanical disruption, while also swelling the tissues making them more susceptible to mechanical removal. Various combinations of fluids may be employed in the tumescent solution including a local anesthetic such as lidocaine, a vasoconstrictive agent such as epinephrine, saline, potassium and the like. The benefits of such an approach are detailed in the articles, “Laboratory and Histopathologic Comparative Study of Internal Ultrasound-Assisted Lipoplasty and Tumescent Lipoplasty” Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, Sept. 15, (2002) 110:4, 1158-1164, and “When One Liter Does Not Equal 1000 Milliliters: Implications for the Tumescent Technique” Dermatol. Surg. (2000) 26:1024-1028, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Various other approaches employing dermatologic creams, lotions, vitamins and herbal supplements have also been proposed to treat cellulite. Private spas and salons offer cellulite massage treatments that include body scrubs, pressure point massage, essential oils, and herbal products using extracts from plant species such as seaweed, horsetail and clematis and ivy have also been proposed. Although a multitude of therapies exist, most of them do not provide a lasting effect on the skin irregularity, and for some, one therapy may cause the worsening of another (as in the case of liposuction causing scarring or a more pronounced appearance of cellulite). Yet other treatments for cellulite have negative side effects that limit their adoption. Most therapies require multiple treatments on an ongoing basis to maintain their effect at significant expense and with mixed results.
Medical ultrasound apparatus and methods are generally of two different types. One type of medical ultrasound wave generating device known in the art is that which provides high intensity focused ultrasound or high acoustic pressure ultrasound for tissue treatment, for example for tumor destruction. High intensity or high acoustic pressure ultrasound is capable of providing direct tissue destruction. High intensity or high acoustic pressure ultrasound is most commonly focused at a point in order to concentrate the energy from the generated acoustic waves in a relatively small focus of tissue. However, another type of medical ultrasound is a lower intensity and less focused type of ultrasound that is used for diagnostic imaging and physical therapy applications. Low acoustic pressure ultrasound is commonly used, for example, for cardiac imaging and fetal imaging. Low acoustic pressure ultrasound may be used for tissue warming, without tissue disruption, in physical therapy applications. Low acoustic pressure ultrasound, using power ranges for diagnostic imaging, generally will not cause any significant tissue disruption when used for limited periods of time in the absence of certain enhancing agents.
Methods and apparatus of using high intensity focused ultrasound to disrupt subcutaneous tissues directly has been described in the known art. Such techniques may utilize a high intensity ultrasound wave that is focused on a tissue within the body, thereby causing a localized destruction or injury to cells. The focusing of the high intensity ultrasound may be achieved utilizing, for example, a concave transducer or an acoustic lens. Use of high intensity focused ultrasound to disrupt fat, sometimes in combination with removal of the fat by liposuction, has been described in the known prior art. Such use of high intensity focused ultrasound should be distinguished from the low acoustic pressure ultrasound.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for treating skin irregularities such as cellulite and to provide a sustained aesthetic result to a body region, such as the face, neck, arms, legs, thighs, buttocks, breasts, stomach and other targeted regions which are minimally or non-invasive. It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for treating skin irregularities that enhance prior techniques and make them less invasive and subject to fewer side effects.
Therefore, there has been recognized by those skilled in the art a need for an apparatus and method for the use of low intensity ultrasound to treat subcutaneous tissues. Use of low intensity ultrasound, in the power ranges of diagnostic ultrasound, would be safer to use, have fewer side effects, and could be used with less training. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.